Cycles Adventure 3: Dreams Like Nightmares come True/No mercy consequences
No mercy Consequences '''es el primer DLC de Cycles Adventure 3, el cual se enfoca en lo serio y cambia su estilo tradicional por el de una novela visual. el DLC se caracteriza básicamente por ser una versión mas oscura del juego que conocemos todos. el juego se enfoca especialmente en la narración de la historia. Historia Tras matar a 30.000 enemigos, una silueta le dio a Cycles una charla, y decidió mostrarle lo que es el sufrimiento puro. Cycles se negó a ello, pero esa silueta misteriosa le forzó a hacerlo. Ahora, en un mundo donde sus amigos están muertos y Deadlocker es superviviente, Cycles se da cuenta de que esto lo hizo él en esta línea temporal. Deadlocker ve a Cycles y trata de matarlo, pero por algún motivo no le mata. sin embargo, Deadlocker al principio le trata de la forma que le parece la correcta, desconfiando. pero deadlocker logra darse cuenta de que el cycles que vio era de otra línea alternativa, ya que el de este mundo había sido asesinado por la nueva reina "La heroína" quién fue proclamada reina por la poca población que quedaba. entonces, Deadlocker siente pena de Cycles y decide acompañarle. Diálogos Introducción Silueta: Ya que no quieres reflexionar sobre el tema... veo que tendré que hacerlo por las malas. (La silueta hace que Cycles caiga a un vórtice que le lleva a otra línea temporal) ''Capítulo 1 de mi viaje: Estoy cayendo a través de un vórtice y no se a dónde me llevará. ¿estaré a punto de morir? Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda suceder.'' (Cycles cae al suelo de lo que parece ser Dreamland) Cycles: ah... duele. ¡Ayuda, por favor! (Llora) (Deadlocker aparece corriendo y se detiene ante cycles) Deadlocker: (¿qué demonios hace aquí?) Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré. ¡A morir! (Deadlocker empieza a golpear a Cycles) Deadlocker: ¡Esto por Aquarium y por todos los habitantes a los que has matado! (Deadlocker para de golpear a Cycles) Deadlocker: Espera un momento... ¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡La heroína apareció y te mató! Cycles: lo entiendo... soy un ser despreciable. Deadlocker: Si tu estás aquí, debes ser de otra línea temporal. Pero algo que no me cuadra es tu maldad. ¿dónde está? Cycles: En mi mundo todos me consideran un héroe, a pesar de tantos enemigos que maté sin pensar. Deadlocker: No... tú no tienes la maldad que tenía el Cycles de aquí. (Llora) Darky... Cycles: ¿Qué le pasó a Darky? Deadlocker: Darky... intentó pararte los pies, pero murió en el intento. Todos le llamaban el Cycles oscuro, pero su pureza era increíble. Cycles: Estoy muy confuso ahora. (Se oye el sonido de un teléfono) ¡¿De dónde viene eso?! Deadlocker: Viene de tu teléfono. Será mejor que lo respondas. Cycles: ¿Diga? ???: (desde el teléfono) Hola, niño. te llamaba para decirte que no puedes matar a Nadie en este mundo. te he instalado un Chip que explota en cuanto dañas a un solo enemigo. Y tambien te digo que para volver a tu mundo debes ir al castillo de la reina y enfrentarte a ella sin dañarla. A ver cómo lo haces. Cycles: Genial, tengo un Chip mortífero, debo ir a un castillo que no se dónde está... ¡Qué asco de vida! Deadlocker: Mira... no se si fiarme de ti, pero iré contigo para vigilarte. Cycles: ¿por dónde vamos? Deadlocker: Sígueme. Conozco Dreamland como la palma de mi mano. Cycles: De acuerdo. ''Resumen de mi primer capítulo: Esta tierra fue devastada gracias a mi locura genocida. No creo que Deadlocker se vaya a fiar de mí. Creo que lo mejor es echarse atrás y esperar. Este mundo me da escalofríos y encima estoy sometido a un riesgo enorme. empiezo a comprender lo que me dijo esa silueta. Pero tambien quiero volver a mi mundo. ¿qué debo hacer?''' Cycles: ¿Qué ruta deberíamos tomar ahora? Deadlocker: esta. (Comienzan a caminar hasta que un enemigo aparece) (El enemigo se tropieza) Cycles: ¡oh, no! ¿qué debo hacer? Deadlocker: ¡Trata de hacerte su amigo! Cycles: o-oye. v-ven un momento. (acaricia al enemigo) Deadlocker: (¿puede ser que de verdad esté solo sin saber qué hacer? No, no... puede traicionarme) Cycles: (Sigue acariciando al enemigo) Asi, asi. Muy bien. (El enemigo acaricia a Cycles) Deadlocker: ¡Muy bien, Cycles! (mmm... ¿estará realmente arrepentido?) (Cycles y Deadlocker siguen caminando) Deadlocker: ¡Oh, no! ¡Flores! Cycles: ¿le temes a las flores? Deadlocker: No les temo a las flores. si no a lo que esconden precisamente ESTAS flores. Cycles: ¿qué podrían esconder estas flores tan simpáticas? (un monstruo enorme sale de las flores) Deadlocker: ¿A la próxima me harás caso? Cycles: Si... (se acerca al monstruo) (trata de acariciarlo pero el monstruo le empuja) Deadlocker: ¡Cycles, no te rindas! Cycles: ¿cómo puedo calmarlo? Deadlocker: ¡Con halagos! Cycles: (se acerca al monstruo) quisiera decirte, que te ves muy bien. Monstruo: ¿eh? Deadlocker: (¿no lo ha entendido?) Monstruo: Gracias. nunca me habían dicho eso. siempre estoy solo en este lugar, y cada vez que quiero hacer amigos, termino espantandolos. Deadlocked: ¡Bien, Cycles! Monstruo: ah... ¿estaba impidiendo vuestro avance? perdonadme. jeje... (el monstruo se aparta) (Cycles y Deadlocker siguen caminando) Monstruo: ¡Hasta luego! Cycles y Deadlocker: ¡bye! ''Programmer is sleeping. tomorrow, we could finish the DLC Categoría:DLCs